More than Partners
by candycanemaster
Summary: A collection of Deeks/Kensi drabble & one shots. Established densi.
1. Chapter 1

**Post S6E06**

* * *

"Hey Kens?" Deeks asked as the tv show went on an ad break.

"Mmm?" Kensi replied as she stuffed her face with more of Deeks's pizza, hers already finished.

"So today at Steven's school, you said that I was going to do whatever I had to in order to get the information from Heidi" Deeks said, as Kensi sat up from where she had been lying with Deeks.

"It was for Sam, and the case." Kensi said as she faced Deeks.

"Yeah but I was kinda surprised that you went for the cousins story. I had the girlfriend one in the bag" Deeks said as Kensi put down the empty box.

"Deeks in our line of work sometimes you have to use yourself in order to get the information" Kensi said as Deeks scoffed.

"Kens you didn't have to choose that cover story though. It's not like we were in a high pressure situation" Deeks said as he muted the tv.

"Well Hetty once told us that 'the lowest hanging fruit is the easiest to pick'. Heidi was begging for your attention and it was the easiest way" Kensi said as she grabbed a blanket.

"Well nothing happened" Deeks said as he grabbed an end of the blanket.

"I know" Kensi replied simply as she tugged the blanket back from Deeks.

"Wait, how did you know? A year ago you would be raging with jealousy." Deeks said as he pulled Kensi close again and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I know you Deeks, and I've gotten over the jealousy. I've had to do things for cases that I'd rather not, and I know that no matter what you have to do, I'm the one who you're going to come home to at the end of the day. So no matter what you have to do for the case, I'm okay with it" Kensi said as Deeks smiled and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad. You know one of the hardest things about having a girlfriend before was knowing that I very possibly had to cheat on her for the job when I went undercover" Deeks said as he dropped a kiss on Kensi's shoulder.

"Well now you don't have to worry. The show's back on. Unmute the tv?" Kensi asked.

"Princess the remote is closer to you" Deeks said.

"I'm comfy" Kensi protested.

"Ugh, catch" Deeks said as he used his foot to flick the remote to Kensi.

"Uh oh" Kensi said as the remote flew higher than expected.

"Oww" Deeks moaned as the remote hit his face, his hands still around Kensi.

"Oops" Kensi grinned as she took the remote and unmuted the tv, kissing the spot that the remote had hit on Deeks's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Post S6E08**

* * *

"Aww, someone's in the winter spirit" Deeks said as Kensi hobbled out of the ladies bathroom and into the bullpen wearing a thick furry jacket.

"Shut up Deeks, it's freezing in here" Kensi said as Sam sprung up to help her to the couches.

"Kensalina I didn't mean to land on you like that" Deeks said as he came and sat with Kensi.

"I know" Kensi said as she took off her shoes.

"How is it Kens?" Callen asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Swelling is going down" Kensi replied as Deeks lifted the bottom of her jeans.

"Still can't believe that Deeks sprained your ankle" Sam said shaking his head.

"Hey! I saved her from the explosion" Deeks protested.

"Yes you did, but I saved you from that crazy guy with a meat cleaver" Kensi said smiling sweetly.

"Ugh, lovey face. Get out of here you two" Callen said as he closed his laptop.

"Let's go partner" Sam said as he and Callen left.

* * *

"Wow. Did not expect the bad-ass Kensalina to wear furry socks" Deeks said as he pulled down Kensi's socks to look at the swelling.

"Hey you bought them for me" Kensi said.

"Didn't expect you to bring them to work though" Deeks shot back.

"They're comfy" Kensi said in a 'duh' tone.

"You need more ice on the ankle. Though they still look pretty sexy" Deeks said as he got up and grabbed an ice pack from the mini freezer a few metres away.

"Can't believe out of all the body parts you could've said you choose the ankles" Kensi said laughing.

"Sexy ankles are attractive" Deeks said as if it were a well known fact.

"Come one, what's the first part of a girl you look at?" Kensi asked.

"Her smile" Deeks automatically replied.

"Bull" Kensi said.

"Okay maybe a bit further down, but you gotta admit that you have a beautiful one" Deeks said as Kensi felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thanks" Kensi replied softly.

"And your legs are pretty amazing. I mean the stamina you get from those when-" Deeks said but stopped when Kensi put her hand over his mouth.

"Not at work Deeks" Kensi hissed.

"Okay, then we can move on to your eyes. Mismatchedly stunning" Deeks said grinning.

"I don't think that's a word Deeks" Kensi said, also grinning.

"But seriously Kensi, you know that you don't have to hide certain things about your life from me" Deeks said as Kensi averted her eyes from Deeks's gaze.

"I know" Kensi said as she looked around at the empty OSP.

"I love that you want to only show me the best of you, but a part of me loving you is also loving the bits that maybe you're not proud of, but all the little bits have made up this beautiful, resilient girl I'm in love with." Deeks said as he reached out and gently turned Kensi's chin so that she was looking at him.

"Deeks, uh-" Kensi started.

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know that you don't have to hide anything. We're both new at this 'sharing our crappy pasts and feelings' thing but we made a promise to work on it the moment you said yes to dating me" Deeks said as he was silenced by Kensi's lips.

"How'd I end up so lucky?" Kensi mumbled against Deeks's lips.

"I don't know, but I can move on to how incredibly sexy your lips are if you like?" Deeks replied as he felt Kensi's lips turn up in a smile against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**During S6E06**

**Callen: You know all of Kensi's friends?**

**Deeks: Yeah, 'cause I'm the only one.**

* * *

"Wow this awkward silence is really great" Deeks said as he and Kensi drove to the crime scene.

"Just shut up Deeks" Kensi said as she grabbed another twinkie, her eyes not leaving the road.

"What's wrong? Is it these crime scene sanitation suits? Because I think I look pretty sexy in them" Deeks said as Kensi chucked the wrapper in his direction.

"No" Kensi said as she pulled over by the house.

"Kens come on, what did I say to upset you?" Deeks said as Kensi got out of the van.

"Nothing. Work Deeks. We need to work" Kensi said as she opened the side of the van to get their cleaning equipment.

* * *

"Kensi this is ridiculous, just talk to me" Deeks said as they entered the house.

"You told Callen that I had no friends" Kensi said finally.

"Except for me Princess" Deeks said smirking, until he realised that Kensi wasn't laughing.

"I know it shouldn't affect me-" Kensi said but was interrupted by Deeks.

"But it does. And I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry" Deeks said sincerely.

"It's just that you're basically right. We're so busy and I never really had friends growing up apart from like Monica, and-" Kensi rambled

"And I had no right to say that because it hurts you" Deeks said as he nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I know it's a crap excuse for being mad at you" Kensi said.

"Dogs get mad, people get angry… and give the silent treatment" Deeks said, as Kensi smiled at the remembrance of those words as they got back to work.

* * *

"You wanna talk about before?" Deeks asked as they came home that night.

"May as well" Kensi said as she yawned and put her bag and gun away.

"Okay" Deeks said as they headed to the couch.

"I never really got along with many people at school, and after being homeless my social skills were pretty much non-existent. After joining NCIS I felt like the only person I could relate to was Callen. He trained me up to become an undercover agent, you know, to sell myself, fake things and to be flirtatious. When Sam came he taught me the more loving and compassionate side of things. So I guess I never had many friends. Today just struck a nerve because I realised that everyone else has so many friends. I mean we go to the beach and you know all the surfers, we go to the shops and you get 'hellos', we go undercover and you can't go in because everyone knows you there" Kensi babbled as she stopped to take a breath.

"But that doesn't matter. Only like two of them know my real name" Deeks said as Kensi sighed.

"It's not about that, it's the fact that I never bothered to get social. What happens twenty years from now? I'm gonna have no one!" Kensi said.

"Whoa whoa where am I?" Deeks asked.

"Um if you're not stupid enough to get yourself killed then probably making out with some stupid blondie" Kensi shot out.

"I have you to back me up so I'm never getting killed, and the only stupid person I'm making out with is you, because you obviously can't tell that I'm never leaving you" Deeks said as he leaned over to kiss Kensi.

"Mm okay now I feel stupid as well" Kensi said as she gently bit down on Deeks's bottom lip.

"I know something we can do that won't make you feel stupid" Deeks said as he winked and lead Kensi to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Set at the last part of S6E11**

* * *

"Wow" Deeks said as they broke their kiss.

"Yeah" Kensi said shyly as they both took in their surroundings.

"I'm thinking me, you and a hot tub" Deeks said as Kensi smiled.

"I'm thinking getting out of here away from prying eyes" Kensi said, using her head to motion to the Hanna family.

"Well we better head over to Sam dog before we leave" Deeks said as they looked to see Sam's arms around Michelle's waist and both of them grinning.

* * *

"Uncle Marty!" Kamran said as Deeks hugged her over the barriers.

"Kam" Deeks said as Sam held out his hand.

"Congratulations man" Sam said as Deeks shook his hand.

"Finally official" Michelle said as she hugged Kensi, before Sam gave her a hug too.

"These the two love birds who never got their act together?" Aiden asked as Kensi and Deeks turned red.

"Yep" Sam said, not even bothering to cover the fact that he had told his son about them.

"Got a nice one man" Aiden said to Deeks, nodding approvingly.

"Aiden!" Michelle exclaimed, immediately apologising.

"Sorry ma'am" Aiden said to his mum, and then to Kensi, who waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about it" Kensi said smiling.

"Omph, sorry. Oh, _sorryyyyy_" a guy said as he 'accidently' bumped into Kensi, his eyes sweeping up and down her body.

"Piss off mate" Deeks said as he put an arm around Kensi, not in a possessive way but it a comfortable 'we're together' way.

"Oh, sorry" the man said as he skated away.

"Aww" Kamran and Aiden saying together and then laughing at their jinx.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Callen, and um, Miss Taylor" Kamran said confused as Callen walked over with Joelle.

"Heya Kam. We're gonna head off for tonight. Maybe catch up altogether in a couple of days" Callen said as Joelle nodded.

"Yeah. Hi Kamran" Joelle said.

"What are you doing here Miss? I didn't know you knew Uncle Callen" Kamran said as she looked between the two of them, their hands held and fingers entwined.

"Miss Taylor is Uncle Callen's girlfriend" Aiden stated simply as Kamran's eyes went wide.

"Oh" Kamran said, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing.

"Don't worry Kam. Nothing bad's going to happen. She's not gonna find out anything you don't want her to" Callen said, as Joelle nodded.

"And outside of class you can call me Jo, or Joelle" Joelle said as Kamran nodded.

"Cool" Kamran said as everyone parted ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

"That was… wow, yeah" Deeks said, as he put both arms around Kensi's body, both of them exhausted.

"Yeah" Kensi said, her body a little sore but feeling good from the hot tub, as she threw on a t-shirt.

"You alright?" Deeks asked as he put on a pair of boxers.

"Mmm" Kensi hummed as Deeks pulled her closer.

"Not planning on anymore stupid metaphors?" Deeks asked as they got into bed.

"I don't think being 'all in' allows for that" Kensi said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I think I've kissed you more times in the last six hours than all my kisses together in my lifetime" Deeks said against Kensi's lips.

"Probably a good thing" Kensi said as she pulled the covers up to their chins.

"Definitely a good thing" Deeks replied as their eyes closed for the night.

* * *

**Hope you all have a Merry Christmas &amp; a nice break:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A joint NCIS and DEA case brings back a jealous Kensi and a flirtatious Talia**

* * *

"Agent Del Campo, what a surprise" Kensi said, feigning surprise as the four of them entered the boatshed.

"Agent Blye, Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, Marty" Talia said smiling.

"Talia" the boys said together.

"Well you guys have been briefed right?" Talia asked, looking straight at Deeks.

"Uh yeah, so um, how was our now dead Lieutenant Peters apart of this?" Deeks asked.

"That's what we need to find out" Talia replied.

"Okay, pick a number between 1 and 10" Callen said to Deeks.

"Forget it, we're talking to the grieving family again" Deeks replied as he and Kensi got up.

"Hey I can come too" Talia said.

"Uh I think we'll be fine" Deeks said as Kensi pushed him out of the boatshed.

* * *

"Seriously? Why did the DEA have to pick her?" Kensi asked as they got into the car.

"Probably because she already has a history of working with NCIS" Deeks replied.

"She gets on my nerves" Kensi said, as they stopped at a red light.

"Kens don't worry about it. I'm not leaving you for anyone" Deeks said as Kensi turned to face him.

"Yeah but what if all of a sudden you realise how god damn pretty she is?" Kensi asked him.

"Are we gonna do this again? You're the beautiful one Kens. I know we've only been together for a couple of months but you have nothing to worry about. I love you, not her" Deeks said as Kensi stretched over to kiss him.

"OI! GET A MOVE ON. THE LIGHT'S GREEN" A man yelled as cars honked. Kensi jumped back into her seat and started driving.

"Oops" Kensi said as Deeks grinned.

* * *

"Hi Mr and Mrs Peters, Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS" Kensi said, knocking on the door on the suburban house.

"We've got a body inside" Deeks said, peering into the window.

"1… 2… 3!" Kensi said as Deeks kicked down the door.

"Federal Agents!" Kensi yelled as she went to clear each room.

"She's dead" Deeks said, checking the pulse.

"Gunshot to the head. Looks close range" Kensi said as a man came into the room.

"Federal Ag WOAH!" Deeks said as the man started shooting at them.

"Put down your weapon" Kensi said as they began shooting at each other.

"I thought you cleared the place" Deeks said as he reloaded.

"I did" Kensi hissed back as pain ripped through her thighs as she landed awkwardly on her ankle.

"Damn he has more than one gun" Deeks said as he shot back.

"He has one in each hand I think" Kensi said, gritting her teeth and continuing to shoot.

"You good Kens?" Deeks called out as the gunfire stopped. The man disappearing through the back door.

"Yeah fine. I think I broke my ankle" Kensi said as she grasped her thigh.

"Shit Kens, we gotta get you to a hospital" Deeks said as he noticed the bleeding and the ankle, Callen and Sam rushing in with Talia.

* * *

"Eric called and said there was gunfire reported to LAPD. We were only a minute behind you" Callen said as he cleared the house with Talia.

Woah that doesn't look good" Sam said as he lay Kensi down.

"There's a body" Talia said, pointing to the body as an ambulance arrived.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Kensi said sarcastically.

"Sheesh your partner's weird" Talia muttered as she looked at Deeks.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to give her mid morning twinkies, she's always extra grumpy that time of the month" Deeks said, as Kensi scowled at him.

"Kens your jeans are too tight" Sam said with a sorry look on his face.

"Just get them off and apply god damn PRESSURE" Kensi said to Deeks, who then looked at Sam.

"Your partner" Sam said to Deeks.

"Fine, don't move. Shoot those are in deep" Deeks said as he pulled Kensi's jeans off, revealing simple cotton black panties and the bullet holes.

"You're gonna be fine" Sam said to Kensi, who strapped the wound as the paramedics arrived.

"We gotta get her into surgery" the paramedic said as they loaded a protesting Kensi into the vehicle.

"Oh ok, Marty and I can just finish up here while you take Mr Peters to the boatshed" Talia said to Callen as she looked between Deeks and Kensi, not liking the connection between the partners.

"Uh um, no. I uh, gotta stay with my partner, she hates hospitals, so uh, just see if Eric has got uh, an ID on the woman. Bye" Deeks stumbled as he rushed into the ambulance.

* * *

"Mmffgh" Kensi said as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the bright lights.

"Hey Princess" Deeks said

"When are we going home?" Kensi asked weakly.

"Four days, and you were right about the ankle" Deeks said smiling sympathetically.

"I'll be fine in a few days" Kensi said, lifting herself up.

"Nah uh, three months no active work" Deeks said, wagging his finger.

"Deeks" Kensi said threateningly.

"Doc's orders, and I'm not putting you in any danger" Deeks said, giving Kensi a kiss.

"You're lucky I tolerate you" Kensi said pouting.

"Couldn't be luckier" Deeks said grinning.

* * *

"Kensi's gonna kill you" Sam said as he, Callen and Talia walked into the hospital room.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"That green jello you're eating" Callen pointed out.

"It has breathed for the perfect amount of time. She's sleeping and any longer it would be too airy" Deeks said.

"You're crazy" Sam said chuckling as Kensi woke up again.

"Sam?" Kensi asked as she blinked and readjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, moving over and taking one of her hands.

"Fine" Kensi said as Sam turned to Callen and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We can play this game. But you're gonna have to stay with Deeks for the first month because you're not putting your junk in my house, Sam has a family, you would wreck Eric's tech stuff, Nell's place is tiny, I have no idea where Hetty lives and someone needs to make sure you're keeping off that foot" Callen said sternly.

"I'm sure she would be fine by herself" Talia rushed quickly.

"Our stubborn girl? No way" Sam said chuckling

"I'll agree if you let me back at work in a week" Kensi said, glaring at Talia.

"Nope, Deeks control your partner" Callen said as Kensi laid eyes on the jello.

"YOU ATE MY JELLO?" Kensi screeched as Deeks winced.

"Uh oh" Deeks gulped as Sam and Callen rushed out of the room, pushing Talia out as they went.

"Good luck Deeks" Sam hollered as they all ran down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**After Kensi's return from Afghanistan in season 5**

* * *

"So" Deeks said as he got into bed, Kensi already there.

"So" Kensi said, copying her tone but not looking up from her phone.

"I met a guy when you were away" Deeks said as Kensi dropped her phone onto her face.

"You what?" Kensi asked incredulously, rubbing her face.

"No no no no, I met the guy who made your knife" Deeks said as Kensi put her phone on the bedside table.

"Tuhon?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Deeks asked as Kensi rolled onto her side to face him.

"I knew him from when I was little. My dad had asked for a custom knife, and when he delivered it his neck tattoo fascinated me. Ended up teaching me about weapons when he babysat one Saturday" Kensi said, a sad smile spreading on her face.

"He seemed cool" Deeks said.

"Yeah" Kensi said as she took her knife out from the bedside drawer.

"He said that you were the sweetest little girl" Deeks said as Kensi grinned.

"I still am" Kensi replied as she took the knife out and inspected it.

"He is uh, friends with Hetty" Deeks said, filling in the silence.

"Mm, and worked with Callen and Sam" Kensi said, surprising Deeks.

"How'd you know 'bout that? I didn't think you'd joined then" Deeks said.

"I was friends with Callen before NCIS. Wasn't supposed to tell me about his work but when he saw my knife he knew Tuhon had made it" Kensi said.

"So you wanna see him? I heard that he was gonna stay in the area for a couple more weeks." Deeks said.

"And by chance did Hetty tell you that it'd be good for us to see each other again?" Kensi asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah" Deeks said as Kensi smiled and shook her head.

"Could've just asked" Kensi said as she spread her arms and legs, flinging them over Deeks in her 'starfish' position as she got ready to sleep.

"Okay" Deeks replied as they both closed their eyes for sleep.

* * *

"Nervous?" Deeks asked as they walked up to the safe house.

"A little" Kensi replied as she rang the door bell.

"Wow. That sweet little girl has turned into a beautiful woman" Tuhon said as he opened the door.

"Tuhon" Kensi smiled as she was brought up in a hug.

"Kensi" Tuhon said as he greeted Deeks with a handshake.

"How have you been?" Kensi asked.

"Pretty good. Got myself a nice club before the bloodshed that happened with Tyrant with a Trident and the Tribe of One, after that I've just been lying low" Tuhon said as they sat down.

"Oh" Kensi said, not knowing how to respond.

"Anyway, your father was a great man, and paid me way too much for what that knife was worth. He refused to take the money back, so I made these for you two. Consider it my engagement present" Tuhon said as he pulled out two knives.

"We're not engaged though" Kensi said.

"Wow, thank you" Deeks said at the same time as he took the knives.

"They have the same base as the original knife, but we've evolved, so I put in some modern touches and a few curves that might come in handy. And for when you get engaged" Tuhon corrected himself as Kensi smiled at the message carved in the handle.

"Thank you" Kensi said softly as she brought out her father's knife, putting the two knives together.

"It's my pleasure. He was a great man, and raised what I hear is a deadly but smart and strong daughter" Tuhon said as Kensi smiled.

"Thanks, you mind teaching us a little with the knife?" Kensi asked.

"You remember that?" Tuhon asked surprised.

"You got me into weapons. My dad couldn't believe that you taught me so much that day" Kensi laughed.

"Okay out the back here" Tuhon said as Deeks and Kensi followed him into another room, where a couple of targets and boards were set up.

* * *

"That was so good" Deeks said as they got in the car that afternoon.

"You're pretty damn good with a knife now" Kensi said as Deeks nodded.

"Can't believe I was doing so many things wrong" Deeks said.

"But we fixed them" Kensi said happily.

"And got a couple of sick knives" Deeks added.

"So we had a good day?" Kensi asked.

"Better than good" Deeks corrected as they drove back home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woo damn girl" Deeks hooted as Kensi walked out of wardrobe.

"Shut up Deeks" Kensi replied as she adjusted her dress in front of the full length mirror.

"You look hot" Deeks said as he stood behind Kensi, fixing his shirt before giving Kensi a quick kiss.

"Looking good" Callen nodded as the team all surrounded the mirror and checked themselves out.

"Earwigs" Eric said as they turned to see Nell with each of their ear pieces.

"Thanks. So Sam will be in the car as backup, I'll cover the two north side exits and Deeks will take the other exit. Make sure you use the distress word if you need to Kens, this guy or girl is seriously dangerous" Callen said as they all nodded.

The team had been investigating a string of unexplained murders of women across Los Angeles, including three navy women who had recently finished their deployments. The only clue the team had was that they had all had a phone contact which had spent a lot of time at this particular club. The phone contacts were linked to burn phones which only stayed active for a couple of days, the team assuming that their murderer bought multiple burn phones to contact each different victim, before they were murdered and the phone dumped. The case had gone on for a week or so with no substantial clues, evidence, witnesses or suspects; the team was now going to take a long shot in going undercover in hopes of seeing something out of the ordinary.

* * *

"Callen and Deeks are in position" Nell said from OPS as Kensi walked in the club.

"All good out here" Sam said from his car.

"Gotcha" Kensi said as she took a deep breath, before putting on her charming smile and nodding as she passed security.

"Get ready for a long night" Hetty said as she watched from OPS.

"Gosh this place is loud" Kensi muttered as she made her way over to the bar.

"What's a charming woman like you doing by herself?" a young man asked as he sat next to Kensi.

"I'm sick of long relationships, just came here to have some drinks and contemplating the meaning of life" Kensi replied, staying perfectly in cover.

"Brad, and I'm single" the man said, extending his hand.

"Elena, and as of three days ago, I'm single too" Kensi said as she shook his hand.

"Buy you a drink?" Brad asked.

"Sure, a lime daiquiri" Kensi said as she watched Brad order.

"Oh what's that?" Brad asked as a weird noise was heard and Kensi looked to where he pointed to the dj table.

"I think the disc is just scratched or something" Kensi said as she turned back and accepted her drink from Brad.

"Hey, I gotta take this call" Brad said as Kensi smiled as he left.

* * *

"Interesting guy" Deeks commented as he left.

"What do you think Kens?" Callen asked.

"Dunno, seems like a normal guy" Kensi said as she sipped her drink.

"Where'd he go Eric?" Sam said through his ear piece.

"He's standing to the side, legit phone call it seems" Eric said.

"Someone's approaching Kens" Nell said as Kensi turned around.

"Hi, you look stunning tonight" a man said in a British accent.

"Thanks" Kensi replied.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"Um sure" Kensi said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Jonas by the way" the man said.

"Elena" Kensi said as they made their way over to dance.

"So, I don't want to be blunt, but are you single?" Jonas asked.

"As of three days ago, yes" Kensi said, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, he sure is a stupid guy" Jonas said smiling.

"Exactly what I told him" Kensi said, as she noticed Brad coming over.

"Play cool Kens" Deeks said in his earpiece as Kensi tensed slightly.

* * *

"Um hi?" Brad said as Jonas and Kensi stopped dancing.

"Brad, Jonas. Jonas, Brad" Kensi said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise I was overstepping" Jonas said as he walked away.

"Can't blame the guy, you are stunning" Brad said as he led Kensi back to the bar.

"Thank, I guess" Kensi said as Brad picked up her drink.

"Here, yours right?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, but I don't drink it once I've left it" Kensi said smiling as Brad frowned a little.

"Oh here's another one then" Brad said annoyed as he gestured to the bartender to make another drink.

"Okay" Kensi replied.

"Oh, well I've gotta head to the bathroom. I'm gonna give you my number in case some other jerk tries to steal you away" Brad said as he held his hand out. Kensi gave him her phone and he entered in his details, before calling himself so he had Kensi's number.

"Thanks" Kensi said as he walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Did he seriously expect you to drink the other drink?" Deeks asked as Brad walked away.

"He _did_ pay for it, I guess" Kensi said shrugging as she took her new drink.

"He obviously doesn't care if your drink gets spiked. Cover your drink with your hand Kens, drinks can be spiked while they're in your hand" Callen said as he walked around the exits he was covering.

"I don't like him" Deeks declared.

"Because he's hot? Or because you think he's a crazy murderer?" Sam asked from the car.

"I'm hotter" Deeks said, but uncertainty wavering in his voice.

"Sam you haven't even seen the guy! And you know I love you Deeks." Kensi said sincerely as she walked to one of the booths.

"Love you too" Deeks replied.

"She didn't say you were hotter" Sam laughed over the ear coms.

"You're hotter Deeks" Kensi quickly added as Deeks shook his head smiling.

"Okay so we've got our guy" Nell said, interrupting the conversation.

"It's the same number used for the last murder" Eric said.

"Stupid guy. Got lazy" Sam said from the car.

"Great. When he comes back we'll take him outside the club. It's your call when you want us to move in Kens" Callen said.

"Gotcha" Kensi said as she sat down in one of the booths in the less busy part of the club.

* * *

"Where is this guy at?" Deeks asked as time passed slowly.

"He's still in the bathroom" Nell said from OPS.

"Wait, they have cameras there?" Deeks asked.

"No stupid, we're watching the entrance." Nell replied.

"Maybe one of you should check to see that he's still in there and we haven't been made" Hetty's voice rang out.

"You're up Deeks" Callen said as Deeks made his way towards the bathroom, only for Brad to come out and brush past him.

"Oh well I guess he's back" Deeks commented as Brad found Kensi sitting in one of the booths.

* * *

"Let's get out of here. Now." Brad said as Kensi smiled.

"That quick? Gosh you could've at least been a little more charminggg" Kensi said as she blinked heavily and her voice slurred.

"You alright Kens?" Deeks asked through the ear piece.

"Okay let's move now" Brad said as he basically yanked Kensi up from where she was sitting.

"Shit" Callen said as Kensi collapsed on the ground.

"Call 911" Deeks yelled into his ear piece as he rushed over to Kensi.

"Sam take Brad, coming out the main entrance now" Callen said as he put Kensi into the recovery position.

"She's alert Callen" Deeks said as he looked at Kensi, checking her pulse.

"Kensi can you hear me" Callen asked.

"Was she injected?" Sam asked as he got out of his car.

"I don't think so" Eric and Nell said together.

"She _can_ hear you. Kensi can you move?" Deeks asked, frowning.

"I think she has been given something like Rohypnol" Callen said as a gasp was heard over the ear coms.

"The date-rape drug?" Eric said as Deeks sighed heavily.

"She's fully alert but can't move. Brad would've probably sexually assaulted her then murdered her. The effects peak within two hours but they can hang around for as long as twelve hours." Deeks said as he cupped Kensi's face with his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Got him" Sam said over the ear coms.

"It's alright Kens. We're getting you to a hospital" Deeks told Kensi.

"Ambulance is here" Callen said as the crowd that had formed split to let the paramedics in.

"She'll be okay though?" Deeks asked as they saw the emergency doctor.

"Yes Ms Blye will be fine. She may not remember the events of the past few hours though" the doctor said as they looked at Kensi through the clear door.

"Thanks" Deeks said as Callen came up behind him and the doctor walked away.

"He'll be charged with the murders and for possessing the drugs. They're illegal in the U.S. He probably murdered those women with the off chance that they remembered the night" Callen said as they watched Kensi.

"Well it has been almost nine hours" Deeks said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah Nell tracked it back to the very start of the night when he asked what that weird sound was coming from the dj table." Callen said, shaking his head.

"And she was right there and didn't notice. If we weren't there…" Deeks said trailing off.

"It's a good thing we were" Callen replied, as they walked back into the room.

* * *

"Hey Kens" Deeks said as he sat down in one of the chairs a couple of hours later.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked as she blinked repeatedly.

"How you feeling?" Deeks asked as Callen checked her charts.

"Fine. Uh, what happened?" Kensi asked.

"We were on an undercover assignment. The guy gave you the date-rape drug. Amnesia is normal for this drug. You had muscle weakness from the drug and collapsed, something he knew would happen but not until he had you outside the club. He ran but Sam caught him, and they're in the boatshed now. You're in a hospital" Callen said as he put the folder back in its holder.

"Oh" Kensi said as she tried to process it all.

"It's alright. You need sleep now" Deeks said, pointing to the clock that said it was 7am.

"Stay?" Kensi asked, already knowing the answer.

"You betcha" Deeks replied as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter for drink spiking awareness. My age group and gender is the most targeted for these sorts of crimes and I wanted the message to be loud and clear to watch your drink at all times. Hopefully nothing like this will ever happen to you. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Between 2x17 and continues into the start of 2x18**

**SAM: I was checking on Deeks, okay?**

**KENSI: Checking?**

**SAM: Was watching his back.**

* * *

"Hey. Nice to see you didn't buy out the whole place" Deeks said sarcastically as he opened his door.

"You've been eating hospital food for ages, and you've been basically cooking every day since you've been home, so you don't want this?" Kensi questioned as she walked in the door, waving the full bags of take out she was carrying and giving Deeks a kiss.

"Yeah okay I want it" Deeks grinned as he closed the door and followed Kensi to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" Kensi asked as she took out boxes and boxes of takeout.

"Ready for work tomorrow" Deeks said as Kensi grabbed forks and the boxes she wanted.

"And I'll finally have my partner back" Kensi said as she hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Do the team know about us yet?" Deeks asked as he grabbed his boxes and sat with Kensi.

"I don't think so. I mean they might've figured it out when Hetty first told us about you getting shot but I think they thought I was just concerned for my partner" Kensi said as Deeks nodded.

"When _are_ we going to tell them?" Deeks asked as he started stuffing his mouth with hot greasy goodness.

"I don't know. Whenever you're ready for the big brother talk" Kensi said as Deeks stopped eating and his eyes bugged widely.

"Big bwother twalk?" Deeks spluttered with food in his mouth.

"Yeah. You know, the standard 'don't hurt her or you'll be ground beef' speech. They _are_ my brothers after all" Kensi said in between eating as Deeks struggled to swallow his food.

"Oh no. Not until I'm fully healed and you've taught me all your kick-ass moves to beat them just in case" Deeks said as he sat up straight and stretched his upper body a bit.

"Uh, just so you know, I basically learned everything I know about fighting from them, and my dad" Kensi said as Deeks shuddered.

"Just be prepared to never see me again" Deeks fake wailed as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

"Don't be stupid. I'll be there to save you" Kensi said as she pressed a kiss to Deeks's cheek as she got up, having already finished all her boxes.

* * *

"Morning" Kensi said as Deeks cracked an eye open.

"Leaving already?" Deeks asked as he noticed that Kensi had already showered and had her hair, minimal makeup and bag ready to go.

"Yeah, I gotta drop something off at my mum's before we go in. There's blueberry waffles in your fridge you can toast" Kensi said as she climbed across the bed and gave Deeks a kiss.

"Mm okay see you at work. I'm going to head to Sam's coffee shop" Deeks said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as Kensi shook her head smiling and left.

* * *

_SAM: I was checking on Deeks, okay?_

_KENSI: Checking?_

_SAM: Was watching his back._

* * *

"Sam was watching for you!" Kensi said as they got in the car after the briefing.

"What do you mean? And that was a nice trick hey?" Deeks asked.

"He was watching your back to make sure you didn't screw up and get yourself shot again. And yes nice trick" Kensi said.

"Oh shoot. You think he saw us together this morning?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know" Kensi said as she almost went through a red light.

"Uh oh" Deeks said as his phone chimed.

"The lights were orange" Kensi said as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No no I got a text from Sam" Deeks said, shuddering a little.

"What does he want?" Kensi asked.

"He wants to talk to me with Callen" Deeks said.

"Busted" Kensi said as she and Deeks looked at each other with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loosely based on an idea from a sneak peek of S6E14. Involves the whole team.**

* * *

"We've got leads" Nell said tiredly as she and Eric bumbled down the stairs.

"It's too late to go anywhere. We need to check them out first thing tomorrow" Callen said as he yawned.

"Mattresses are in the supply closets and I'll have them brought out. Dinner's in the fridge. I am sure you have your go bag adequately stocked for clothes and toiletries. Hot water is on for as long as you need in the showers" Hetty said as she disappeared on her segway, clicking her earpiece to talk to the director as she updated him on the case.

"Burger patties, Burger buns, salad, dressing" Deeks called out as he opened the fridge.

"I'll do it" Callen said as he got up from his desk.

"Go teach Kensi" Deeks piped up.

"No no no" Sam said shaking his head.

"Relax, I've cooked burgers before. And I'll make sure Kensi doesn't burn anything" Callen said as Deeks threw him the packages of meat.

"I'm not that bad" Kensi said as she got up.

"Sure Princess" Deeks said sarcastically as Kensi pulled a face and followed Callen to the kitchen.

* * *

"We'll make the salad" Nell said as she and Eric took the vegetables and fruits Deeks was rummaging around.

"Dressing" Deeks said as he held up the bottle for Eric to take.

"We'll head to the kitchen too" Nell said as she piled all the food in Eric's arms and walked to the kitchen empty handed as Eric fumbled with all the foods he was carrying.

"We I guess we grab the beers" Deeks said as he and Sam took the beers and sodas along with the coffee maker to the kitchen.

* * *

"Princess what are you doing?" Deeks asked aghast as he walked into the kitchen and watched Kensi cook the meat.

"Cooks faster this way. Callen taught me" Kensi said proudly as she pressed down on the meat with her spatula.

"You're destroying the meat! The juices!" Deeks exclaimed as he put down everything he was holding and took the spatula off Kensi.

"Not pressing it keeps it moist and keeps the flavour in" Sam said as he checked the meat.

"It better not taste like leather" Deeks warned.

"Calm down" Callen said as he rolled his eyes at Kensi.

"You should know better G!" Sam said as he shook his head.

"We tried telling them" Nell said as she dressed the salad.

"Tried is the key word" Eric added as he got the toasted buns and put the salad on it.

"I can't believe you almost stuffed up the easiest food on the planet! Even those food trucks know how to do them" Sam said.

"They have the words 'fast food' on them for a reason" Callen said defensively as he plugged in the coffee maker and opened six beers.

* * *

"Which one did Kensi make? I don't want that one" Sam said as they put their burgers together.

"That one, see? It's thinner than the others" Nell said as they picked other ones.

"Calm down. She didn't burn anything, she didn't catch anything on fire, she was doing really well until you guys ruined it!" Callen exclaimed as he took the burger meat that Kensi had cooked.

"Thanks Callen" Kensi said sweetly as she shot dirty looks to Sam and Nell.

"I'm sorry babe for how I acted before. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to cook them properly" Deeks said as he took the meat off Callen and put it onto his own burger, before kissing Kensi lightly on the temple.

"Thanks, see at least _someone_ cares" Kensi said grinning as Deeks and glaring at Sam.

"Alright" Sam said, smiling and putting his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Wow these sleeping arrangements are, uh, great" Eric said awkwardly as he saw how the mattresses were positioned.

"Kensi and I bags this one" Deeks said as he grabbed Kensi's hand and pointed to one of the king sized mattresses.

"Singles" Sam and Callen said as they got on the single matresses.

"Don't we have other single mattresses?" Nell asked as she and Eric looked at the remaining king sized mattress.

"The Seattle team took them for the week" Sam said as he fluffed his covers.

"They took the hair dryers too" Kensi grumbled as she moved her towel-dried hair out of the way and snuggled under the covers with Deeks.

"Please remember when you wake up that you're _not_ at home" Callen said as he closed his eyes.

"And remember that no one wants to see you make out" Sam added.

"We'll try" Deeks said cheekily as Kensi slapped him.

"We will" Kensi said as she laughed as Nell and Eric slept opposite ways.

"Don't have a leg spasm and hit my face. I have a gun nearby" Nell said as Eric gulped.

"This'll be fun" Deeks grinned as the team went to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Takes place after 6x14**

* * *

"I'm driving" Kensi said as they walked out of OSP that night.

"Mmhmm" Deeks said as he tossed Kensi his keys.

"You know you can talk now" Kensi said as they rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do I do this?" Deeks asked aloud as tears built up in his eyes.

"Hey hey they got released" Kensi said as she grabbed Deeks's left hand with her right.

"Two hands on the wheel Kens" Deeks said as he took his hand back.

"Deeks-" Kensi started.

"They would've gotten killed if Granger didn't do anything! I should've known better" Deeks said as he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"We didn't know-" Kensi tried.

"I should've known Kens. I'm a lawyer, I shouldn't have been so blind" Deeks said, letting his head fall back onto the headrest.

"But-" Kensi tried to speak.

"I told them that it was going to be okay. He trusted us! Their faces when they yelled at me" Deeks said as he stopped speaking, tears free falling down his face now.

"Deeks we've all had crap days at work. Yes we should've checked before making the deal, but we can only learn from this. They've been released now, and you shouldn't take it so personally." Kensi tried to say gently after a while of silence.

"I thought you were the good guys" Deeks whispered quietly to himself.

"We are Deeks, you need to let it go" Kensi said quietly but firmly as she parked in the driveway, switching off the ignition.

"I'm taking a shower" Deeks said as he went inside.

* * *

"Hey" Kensi said the next morning as Deeks woke up.

"Hey" Deeks said, dark circles under his eyes.

"They're okay" Kensi told him, knowing what had kept him up at night.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this" Deeks mumbled as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Here" Kensi said as she got out a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Deeks asked as he unfolded it to see a letter.

"They say thank you, and that they're fine" Kensi said as Deeks let out a small smile.

"How'd you get this?" Deeks asked.

"Went over this morning" Kensi said as Deeks pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" Deeks mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Now get up and make me food" Kensi said as Deeks chuckled.

"Only after you massage my cactus affected butt"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's Valentine's day gentlemen, what'd you get, ah Michelle and Jo?" Deeks asked as he walked into the bullpen early for work. They'd all been called in on the weekend for mandatory checkups and lectures.

"Chocolate, roses and jewellery" Sam and Callen said together as Deeks chuckled.

"Boring and safe" Deeks commented as he placed an LAPD t shirt on Kensi's desk, along with a pair of boxing gloves and a tube of mascara.

"Aw cute" Callen said sarcastically as Deeks shrugged.

"Kensi's more of a practical girl then a cutie romantic type. I've worn this shirt once and I know she has been eyeing it, she needs new gloves and she wears mascara every day" Deeks said, a proud smile on his face.

"Girl's love being girls on Valentine's day" Sam pointed out.

"Okay yeah I figured" Deeks said as he pulled out a chocolate rose, red and green foil covering it to look as realistic as it could.

"Chocolate and roses together. Two birds with one stone" Callen said impressed as he gave Deeks a high five.

"And my friend, I stocked up her car supply of junk so she'll be extra happy today" Deeks said as Eric came down the stairs.

"Don't tell me there's a case on Valentine's day" Sam said as he sighed.

"At least we don't have to listen to the lectures" Callen said.

"No no I just need advice. You still have to go to the lectures" Eric said as he eyed Kensi's desk.

"Chocolate and roses will be fine" Callen said as he laughed at Eric's bewildered expression.

"Deeks is just buttering Kensi up as much as possible so he gets laid tonight" Sam added as Deeks let out a large smile.

"If she's up to it, then that's okay! Just remember that girls go through that once a month thing, and if Nell's on it you might not want to you know…" Deeks said as Eric's eyes bugged wide open.

"Calm down Eric. Order some roses and chocolates and go collect them. Then give them to Nell" Callen said slowly as if he was talking to a little toddler.

"I don't want to stuff it up" Eric admitted.

"You won't. Nellosaurus loves chocolate" Deeks said as he sat down at his desk.

"Thanks guys" Eric said as he got out his tablet and started his online shop.

* * *

"Hey boys" Kensi said as she and Nell walked into OSP.

"Hey Kensalina" Deeks said as Nell went upstairs as Kensi sat down at her desk.

"Aw Deeks! This morning was already too much" Kensi said excitedly as she saw what was on her desk, going over to Deeks's desk and giving him a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Deeks said as they broke the kiss.

"What'd you boys get your significant other?" Kensi asked as she grabbed her chocolate rose and demolished it.

"Chocolate, roses and jewellery" Callen and Sam said again.

"What's wrong with that? Other than being predictable and safe" Kensi asked as she went back to her desk, putting her other presents away.

"Michelle loves it" Sam said simply.

"Jo knows I'm not a huge romantic" Callen said as Eric came into the bullpen, holding roses and chocolates and staring nervously at the agents.

"Go up there. Say Happy Valentine's Day and ask her to dinner tonight" Deeks said as Eric nodded.

"Okay, okay I can do that. I can do this. I've got this" Eric said to himself as Callen chuckled.

"Calm down. She'll say yes" Kensi said as Eric let out a huge breath.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Yes, and if you play your cards right you'll need to make a stop to the drug store before you head to her house" Kensi said as the agents 'ooohed'

* * *

"Alright boys, we ready for tonight?" Deeks asked as the guys finished dressing up in the bathroom.

"Yep" Sam said confidently.

"I think so" Callen said as he fixed up his tie.

"Hopefully" Eric said weakly as Deeks chuckled.

"Don't worry bro. Just remember that she's not made out of porcelain." Deeks said.

"I don't know if we'll get that far" Eric said as Callen smirked.

"It's Valentine's Day" he said simply as they all came back into the bullpen.

* * *

"So, how do you think the others are going?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi sat down at dinner.

"All of us girls went shopping together last week, so I'd say they're all fine" Kensi said as the waiter read out the specials.

"Shopping?" Deeks asked curiously as the waiter left to give them time to read the menu.

"For tonight when we get home" Kensi said, eyes twinkling as Deeks grinned.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just go back now?" Deeks asked.

"No food equals no endurance buddy" Kensi told him.

"Oh yeah we need heaps of that" Deeks said as they ordered.

* * *

"So, I think that was the best Valentine's Day ever" Deeks mumbled as they lay in bed later that night.

"Mm I think so too" Kensi said as Deeks traced patterns on her naked back.

"So glad it's Sunday tomorrow" Deeks said as he yawned.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" Kensi admitted as Deeks let out a chuckle.

"I'll give you a Marty Deeks massage when you wake up" Deeks said as Kensi gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for an amazing night" Kensi said as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"No problem Princess" Deeks replied as they both closed their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inspired by S4E16**

**Deeks: Just gonna sit on that beach with my dog, Monty Junior, Junior. You know, just checking out the lady birds in their bikinis…**

* * *

"Hey" Kensi said as she walked back onto shore. The sun beaming onto the white sand.

"I missed you this morning" Deeks said as he sat on the beach with Monty jr jr.

"Well, you were too slow getting out of bed. You're body clock has slightly changed in forty years babe. And this one was dying to go out into the ocean." Kensi said as she held her surfboard and the boogie board of their ten year old granddaughter Ella.

"Well I guess I've passed my surfer schedule to you" Deeks said.

"C'mon Papa, I want to go get ice-cream" Ella said as she dried off.

"You take after your grandma. Who eats ice-cream at nine in the morning?" Deeks chuckled as they picked up their towels.

* * *

"What?" Deeks asked a minute later as Kensi laughed quietly, a group of twenty-something year old ladies walking past.

"Remember when we worked at OSP and we were talking about the future? You said that you'd be sitting with your dog and checking out the ladies at the beach?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, although I'm not an octogenarian yet Princess. I've still got a couple of years. And you're the only one I need to check in a bikini" Deeks said as Kensi reddened.

"Ew. Really guys?" Ella asked as she ran ahead towards the ice-cream shop.

"I think we're scaring our grandchildren on a regular basis" Kensi laughed.

"Well our kiddos turned out fine, and we were worse when we were younger"

* * *

"I can't believe we did it Deeks" Kensi said as she took Deeks's hand.

"Did what?" Deeks asked as they continued walking down the beach.

"Made our thing work. Got married. Had babies, and grandbabies. Kensi said nostalgically. "And we didn't die on the job" she added.

"Although that almost happened multiple times" Deeks pointed out.

"Well Callen and Sam shouldn't have both left at the same time and given us young field agents. They could have retired separately from field work" Kensi grumbled.

"It was inevitable I guess. They wouldn't partner with anyone else" Deeks said as Ella came running back.

"What's up sweetie?" Kensi asked.

"I need money" Ella said as Deeks handed her five dollars.

* * *

"Wow. She made good time" Deeks said as he and Kensi walked up to the ice-cream shop.

"It's really good Papa" Ella said as she bit the last bit of her cone.

"What'd you get?" Kensi asked.

"Strawberry and chocolate" Ella said as she threw her rubbish away.

"Ooh I'm getting that too" Kensi said.

"And I'm getting vanilla" Deeks nodded.

"Boring" Kensi said.

"Well it tastes good" Deeks argued.

"I guess you're paying, so it's alright" Kensi conceded.

"Mmhmm. Do you have any change sweetie?" Deeks asked.

"Uh no" Ella replied sheepishly.

"You got a triple cone?" Deeks asked, mouth open.

"Uh huh" Ella said, putting her best 'sorry' face on.

"Hey I invented that look" Deeks said.

"Well I guess we can return you all hyped up on sugar. At least we don't have to get you to sleep tonight" Kensi said.

"Well then can I have another one?" Ella asked in a small voice as Deeks and Kensi grinned.

"Why not"


	13. Chapter 13

"Deeks. DEEKS!" Sam yelled from outside the front door.

"OPEN UP!" Callen shouted as he knocked on every door and window he could.

"Damn it. Pick the lock" Sam said as Callen got out his kit.

"Ready?" Callen asked as he took out his gun.

"My count" Sam said as they counted down.

"Deeks, where are you?" Callen yelled as he and Sam cleared each room.

"Bedroom" Sam said as they both rounded on the last room in the house.

"Federal Age-" Callen yelled, stopping short at the sight.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as Deeks rubbed his eyes.

"Wha?" Deeks mumbled as his arm tightened on his female companion who was hidden under the covers.

"Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?" Callen asked as Sam let out an angry huff.

"Time?" Deeks asked.

"Half past four" Callen replied.

"In the morning?" Deeks groaned.

"Routine checks on agents and Kensi's phone is off, kaleidoscope is looking for her car and the GPS has been disabled. She's not answering her home phone and by the looks of it, she didn't go home last night. She's needed for an undercover op" Sam said as Callen frowned at the woman in Deeks's bed.

"I thought you and Kensi had a thing?" Callen stated as Deeks sat up, pressing a kiss to the head of his companion, her face smushed into the pillow.

"I do" Deeks said.

"Then why the hell do you sleep with some other woman?" Sam asked, his protective nature taking over as he pointed to the clothes on the ground, and the fact that the only half that they could see of Deeks was naked.

"Sound like Sam" the woman mumbled as she turned around, before half-screaming at the sight of Callen and Sam staring at her.

"Yeah, they barged in here" Deeks said as Kensi pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Your phone's off, car's missing and there's no GPS active" Sam said as he and Callen tried to hold in a smirk.

"It's in the carpark of the apartment block" Kensi said as she looked at Deeks.

"So how long has this been going on for" Callen asked, motioning to the partners.

"The partner nights? The staying over the night? Or the kinky sexy stuff?" Deeks asked as Kensi whacked him in the arm.

"Deeks" Kensi hissed

"Let's be real babe. We're both naked in my bed" Deeks said.

"Out so I can put clothes on" Kensi ordered Sam and Callen as they walked out with their hands up, but grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Good Morning babe" Deeks said as soon as the door clicked closed.

"Morning" Kensi said as she rolled on top of Deeks and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm" Deeks moaned slightly as Kensi flipped him over and massaged his shoulders.

"We gotta get up" Kensi said as she pressed kisses into Deeks's back before getting out of bed and picking up her clothes.

"No sexy time?" Deeks pouted.

"Not when trained federal agents are outside your door" Kensi said as she chucked her clothes in Deeks's laundry basket and grabbed fresh ones from her go bag.

"Hope they have coffee on" Deeks mumbled as he too got ready.

* * *

"How does your coffee machine work Deeks?" Callen asked as he fiddled with all the pieces.

"Gosh you're worse than Kensi" Deeks said as he started making the coffee.

"They both failed the cooking lesson Hetty sent them to" Sam said, drinking his vegetable smoothie.

"I almost passed" Kensi said as she came out, hair curled and makeup done.

"I could cook the bacon" Callen argued.

"You could _almost_ cook the bacon" Kensi said.

"Whose side are you on?" Callen asked.

"Well since you barged into Deeks's house and woke up both of us I'd say that I'm not on your side" Kensi said.

"Hetty's orders" Callen said with his arms up.

"You need to head in to be briefed for your undercover assignment" Sam added.

"Huh?" Kensi asked.

"Your alias was contacted after a failed robbery in Camp Pendleton" Sam said as Deeks poured the coffee.

"Damn it, don't tell me it's Louise" Kensi moaned.

"It's Louise, you need to meet Peter in two hours" Callen said sympathetically.

"Sorry babe" Deeks said as he wrapped Kensi up in a hug.

"Okay, be at OPS in 15" Callen said as he pushed Sam out of the house.

"I'm gonna miss you" Kensi said as she pressed her lips to Deeks's.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Now I wish we had morning sexy time before we had to go in" Deeks said against her lips.

"We can fix that problem" Kensi said as she pulled Deeks back into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**If we still had a overly zealous Talia who was crushing on Deeks**

* * *

"Deeks, come shopping with me" Kensi sing-songed as Deeks walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning.

"Nup" Deeks said, shaking his head as Kensi gave him a kiss.

"Please? I need to go bra shopping for work and you know what's best" Kensi said, eyes begging.

"Okay fine. But 2 hours max" Deeks said as Kensi smiled happily, giving him another kiss.

"Best boyfriend ever" Kensi said as Deeks let out a smile.

"Why didn't you just ask Jo or Nell to go with you?" Deeks asked.

"Nell's family is over for the weekend, and I just don't feel that comfortable with Jo" Kensi admitted.

"But you guys go shopping all the time, hell you've been bikini shopping before" Deeks pointed out.

"Yeah but bra shopping is different, you gotta make sure it fits right and I don't really want her to be touching my boobs" Kensi said.

"Fair enough" Deeks conceded as he looked at the bacon that was frying.

"Good?" Kensi asked.

"Very good babe. I taught you well" Deeks said as he took out the bacon and dabbed the oil off with a paper towel before popping it into his mouth.

* * *

"Okay" Kensi said as she walked into the store.

"Wow, this place is wo-ow" Deeks said as he looked around.

"Deeks don't perv." Kensi hissed as Deeks snapped his head back around from the other customers.

"Hi, can I help you?" the shop assistant asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for a really good supportive bra to wear just under normal shirts. I, uh, run around a bit and need the support" Kensi said awkwardly.

"Hey, Luke's girlfriend yeah? Uh, Nat?" Deeks asked the shop assistant as recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Um yeah, sorry I've forgotten your name. Matt? Marly?" Nat asked.

"Marty. Marty Deeks" Deeks said as he extended a hand.

"Wow long time no see" Nat said smiling.

"And this is my girlfriend Kensi" Deeks introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Nat said.

"Luke's a buddy at LAPD" Deeks explained to Kensi.

"Wait, is this _Kensi_ Kensi?" Nat asked.

"Yup" Deeks said.

"Huh?" Kensi asked.

"He's had the hots for you for years" Nat said as Deeks turned pink.

"Uh, um, so Kensi's a fed and needs something that's supportive but not too obvious so that she looks out of place" Deeks said, turning the conversation back.

"Sure. These are very popular with agents and cops. They give great support whilst barely being noticeable under your shirt. Let's measure for size" Nat said as she gave a couple of styles to Kensi and getting her tape measure out, motioning to the change rooms.

* * *

"Hey Marty! Partner" a voice was heard across the store as Deeks waited outside the change rooms.

"I'm gonna kill Talia" Kensi said from inside the change room, Deeks chuckling.

"Calm down Princess" Deeks said quietly.

"Hey buddy. Nice seeing you here" Talia said, giving Deeks a bear hug and pushing herself against him.

"Whoa whoa" Deeks muttered as he stumbled back a little.

"What are you doing here?" Talia asked.

"Shopping" Deeks said as Nat came out of Kensi's dressing stall, shooting Talia a dirty look.

"With who? Ooh, maybe you could help me try these on" Talia said suggestively, looking kinkily at Deeks and slightly confused at Nat.

"Yeah no" Deeks said, smiling as he realised that Kensi must've told Nat about Talia.

"I'm going to try these on" Talia said as she waved her bras at Deeks.

"Looking good Princess" Deeks said as Kensi pulled back her curtain.

"You think?" Kensi asked as she tugged on the band.

"Fits well" Deeks said as he pulled the middle part up slightly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kensi mouthed and noddling to Talia's stall.

"No idea. But this is giving great support" Deeks said as he pulled the tops of the cups up a little, checking the support.

"Yeah?" Kensi asked as she turned in the mirror, checking the sides.

"Mm hmm. Put a shirt on and let me see" Deeks said as Kensi put on a typical work shirt.

"Okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yep. Can't tell" Deeks said as he ran his hand up Kensi's back.

"Good. Sports bras are too obvious when I'm in normal clothes, the bad guys know what to look for" Kensi said as she undid her shirt.

"And this isn't too thick, so the baddies won't be able to tell that it's high impact" Deeks said as he nodded approvingly.

"I'm gonna change" Kensi said as Nat came back and shoved things into Kensi's hand before she pulled the curtain closed.

"Was that Kensi?" Talia asked as she pulled back her curtain, revealing a green push up bra.

"Yep" Deeks replied as he purposely didn't look at Talia.

"Some partner bonding? Or she dragging you with her? But you seem to know a lot about bras, does mine fit well?" Talia asked.

"Ask someone who works here. And Kensi did not drag me here" Deeks said cooly, only looking at Kensi's curtain.

"Marty I'm just a friend, just like Kensi" Talia said as she looked at a mirror outside her stall, pushing her breasts up.

"Not really" Deeks said as Kensi pushed her curtain back.

"So babe?" Kensi asked as Deeks's jaw dropped. His stunning girlfriend was wearing a light blue lacey push up bra with matching panties. Her long hair down and wavy around her face.

"Yep yep yep" Deeks managed to get out as he took Kensi's hand and spun her around.

"Oh hi Talia" Kensi said as Deeks put an arm around her naked waist, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Hi Kensi" Talia said awkwardly.

"Looks good" Kensi said, motioning to her bra.

"Uh thanks" Talia said as she hurried back into the stall.

"You look gorgeous" Deeks said as he turned and gave a thumbs-up to Nat, who was grinning from inside the main section of the shop.

"Thanks" Kensi said as she pulled Deeks into her stall, closing the curtains and giving him a kiss, before starting to change.

"All for show huh?" Deeks asked quietly.

"Yep. And now you're in here away from prying eyes" Kensi replied quietly as she put on her regular clothes.

"I love protective Kensi" Deeks said as he took the bras they were going to buy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ugh" Kensi groaned as she walked into OSP Saturday morning.

"Director's briefing us in twenty" Eric called out as he ran up the stairs to OPS.

"What's up Kensi? Isn't Friday night movie night with Deeks?" Callen asked as he poured himself a coffee.

"I'm sore" Kensi moaned.

"Oh shoot G, they didn't just have a movie" Sam said as Kensi glared at him as he and Callen snickered.

"We didn't do anything of that nature for your information" Kensi said as Deeks walked into the bullpen, also groaning.

"What's with you two?" Sam asked as Deeks slumped into his chair.

"We didn't think we had to work today. So instead of a movie we did a full on training session. Sparring, wrestling, knife stuff, the works" Deeks said as he rubbed his arms.

"I'm so sore" Kensi grumbled as she stretched her legs.

"You hogged the ice bath until it was ¾ melted!" Deeks complained.

"Yeah well you didn't exactly hold back in your punches" Kensi argued.

"I'm sorry, but when do bad guys ever hold back?" Deeks shot back.

"Never, but you could've knocked me lighter the last time. The whole point of it is for you to point out my weaknesses and for me to work on it, not to make me almost bang my head on the table" Kensi said as Deeks grimaced as Sam and Callen glared at him.

"In my defence, she hit me in the nuts" Deeks said as Sam and Callen turned their looks to Kensi.

"Well it's a good strategy that works" Kensi said as Sam and Callen winced sympathetically at Deeks.

"Stop yelling, too loud" Nell mumbled as she stumbled into OSP, trying to run up the stairs.

"Someone's hung over" Sam commented.

"Hope she shakes it off before the briefing" Callen added.

* * *

"Deeks Kensi, go around Marbury street, Sam grab the car" Callen yelled as the suspect jumped a fence.

"Oh please don't yell into the earpieces" Nell said from OPS.

"Kensi duck" Deeks shouted as he leapt onto Kensi, as a brick whooshed past their head.

"Does no one listen?" Nell said into the earpieces.

"Ow" Kensi moaned as Deeks got up.

"You guys right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" Deeks replied.

"Help me up" Kensi grumbled.

"Sorry" Deeks muttered as he pulled Kensi up.

"So sore" Kensi groaned as they looked around.

"Crap" Deeks said as they looked around at an angry home owner.

"Guys we've lost visual" Kensi said into her ear piece as they jumped the next fence.

"It's alright, I think G has him" Sam said as he drove around the corner.

"Uh he's, he's too fast. Stop! Fed- Federal Agent" Callen said as he leaned against a tree, panting.

"What the heck?" Sam muttered into his earpiece as he sped up, jumping out of his car to trip the suspect before cuffing him as Callen caught up to him.

"Yay.. you- you go- got him" Callen said, completely out of breath.

* * *

"Well, although I'm fairly surprised we caught the guy in your conditions, I'd have to say that I'm impressed" Hetty said later that day after closing the investigation.

"What conditions?" Eric asked confused.

"That 'weird running' by Deeks and Kensi that you were talking about is them with sore muscles, and is why they lost the suspect the first time. Miss Jones is still suffering from a hangover, and Mr Callen has seemed to put on weight over the summer" Hetty said.

"Hey" Callen said miffed.

"It's true G" Sam told him.

"I've been working out" Callen protested.

"You're eating bacon every morning, and you refuse to go on half my runs" Sam said.

"Hey we weren't going to catch the guy even if we were not sore" Kensi said.

"He threw bricks at us!" Deeks agreed.

"I'm not drunk" Nell said.

"You were drunk yesterday" Sam said grinning.

"Oh shut up. The lot of you" Hetty said as she walked to her office.


	16. Chapter 16

"Stay with me Kens, just breathe baby. Keep your eyes open okay" Deeks said as he applied pressure to Kensi's chest.

"It hurts" Kensi whimpered as Deeks gave her a kiss

"The ambulance is almost here Princess" Deeks told her.

"How long?" Kensi asked, coughing, eyes fluttering.

"No no no keep your eyes open Princess, look at me Fern. I love you okay? I love you" Deeks said desperately.

"Uh Deeks? You know this 'real situations' class isn't meant to be your last declaration of your love" Callen said as he watched Deeks cup Kensi's face again.

"Meh, it makes a boring class more fun" Deeks said as Kensi sat up and rolled her eyes at Callen.

"Yeah ever since you two got your act together every op has been filled with love stuff. Eric and Nell said the transcripts of your earpieces were like mildly x-rated" Sam said as Kensi turned red.

"It's not that bad" Kensi said defensively.

"Uh huh, tell that to poor Eric, who is now more than informed on the various bras that are easy for someone else to take off" Callen told the couple.

"Oi NCIS team, back to the situation" the teacher yelled out.

"Ugh when will this day be over?" Kensi groaned as she lay back down.

* * *

"Okay hostage situation. No CIA you're over in the other building! NCIS team you're going to play the hostages. FBI you're the bad guys. LAPD you're rescuing the hostages" the teacher yelled out as the different agencies spread out.

"This is fun" Deeks muttered as the NCIS agents sat in the middle of the room.

"So fun" Kensi said yawning and resting her head on Deeks's shoulder.

"Shut up" an FBI agent yelled as he went to pistol whip Kensi, but losing his balance and falling.

"Oh snap" Deeks said as Callen and Sam snickered.

"Just being in character" the agent muttered as he took his place.

"Okay 3, 2, 1 breach" the teacher yelled out as the LAPD stormed into the room.

"Oi get off me" Kensi yelled as a member of the LAPD tried to pick her up.

"Hey hostages don't retaliate" he said back.

"Hands off, Tarmopolus" Deeks said as the drill ended.

"What is with you people!?" the teacher yelled as everyone came back together.

"He was trying to grope me" Kensi accused.

"Nah-uh, I was saving the hostages" Tarmopolus replied.

"It's nice how you went straight Kensi, considering you hadn't cleared the room and the rest of us are, well dead" Callen said hotly, motioning to the red paint blotches on his vest where he'd been hit.

"Yes, and in a real situation this would've caused a media frenzy. LAPD fail to follow protocol and go to feel up a hot agent, whilst the bad guys shoot the rest of the hostages leaving three agents dead" Sam said annoyed.

"Hey, one agent alive is better than no agents alive" Tarmopolus said.

"No. All agents could have easily been secured. FBI were sloppy on that one" the teacher said as she swapped up the roles.

"She's hot" Tarmopolus said to Deeks as they switched roles.

"And taken" Deeks replied, putting his arms around Kensi.

* * *

"Ophhhfgmm" Sam grunted as he landed heavily on the ground.

"Ha" Kensi said proudly as she grabbed her handcuffs.

"Oh snap" Callen called from the side as Sam rolled them back over, pinning Kensi down and knocking the handcuffs away.

"That's my girl" Deeks shouted as Kensi shoved her elbow into Sam's shoulder, flipping herself up again.

"C'mon big guy" Callen said as Sam stood up again.

"Oh time's up" Deeks said as both agents lay on the mat breathing heavily.

"She's getting good" Callen said as he helped Sam up.

"Very good" Sam said as they looked over at Kensi.

"Getting slack Sam" Kensi said teasingly.

"Not slack. Old" Sam said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you serious? We still have two hours before lunch break? I'm so hungry! This day's going on forever" Deeks whined as he looked at the clock.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Callen asked.

"When you knew we were going to be at training all day?" Sam followed.

"Yeah I was going to but _someone_ wanted to-" Deeks started.

"Shhh" Kensi said, slapping her hand over Deeks's mouth.

"Oh yeah we don't need to know" Callen said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Okay we're going to do some MMA style fighting now" the instructor said as Kensi and Deeks gave each other a grin.

"NCIS is there something humorous about this training?" the instructor asked.

"It's where they first met" Callen answered.

"Where Deeks was first able to prove his loyalty to our agency" Sam added.

"Where they basically fell in love" Callen supplied.

"We did not fall in love at our first meeting" Kensi protested.

"But you were stuck" Sam said.

"Smitten" Callen added.

"Whatever" Deeks finshed smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"She's looking like a lost puppy dog" Callen said as Kensi walked into the bullpen.

"I can't believe she missed the shot today" Sam grumbled as they looked at their younger team mate.

"Yeah I think she needs to sit out until Deeks comes back" Callen agreed as Hetty walked past.

"Ms Blye. I think today showed that you need a break until further notice. You can work from OPS" Hetty said quietly before disappearing around the corner.

"Okay" Kensi said before slowly walking up the stairs.

"Kensi four months ago would've hit the roof" Callen said eyes wide as he and Sam watched her go into OPS.

"We'll take Nell for the next case I think" Sam agreed.

* * *

"Okay Ms Jones you will accompany Mr Callen and Mr Hanna to go interview the survivor" Hetty said as Eric and Nell finished their mini briefing.

"Huh? What?" Nell asked.

"No Hetty remember what happened last time?" Eric said pleadingly.

"Ms Blye will keep you company Mr Beale. After all, she did do that before Mr Deeks arrived at NCIS" Hetty said firmly.

"I'll keep her safe Eric" Sam said quietly as Eric gave him a half hearted smile.

"Be safe" Eric said to Nell as she grins and nods.

* * *

"So, this stuff has been upgraded since I was last working here" Kensi said, looking at the computer systems.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago" Eric said nervously as Kensi started poking and prodding.

"Do you know where Deeks is?" Kensi asked.

"Nope. No no.. nope" Eric said, shaking his head.

"Eric you can tell me" Kensi said.

"Well I don't know, so yeah" Eric said.

"Okay" Kensi said, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"You can uh, start the kaleoscope search on the car Callen just texted" Eric said, as Kensi nodded.

"Sure. I can do that" Kensi said as he entered the licence plate in.

"And run these names" Eric said as he sighed in relief as Kensi got to work.

* * *

"Ms Blye" Hetty said as Kensi looked up.

"Yeah Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"It's time to pull him out" Hetty told her.

"Really?" Kensi asked, her face lighting up for the first time in five months.

"His mission is complete. Location will be sent to your phone at 7 tonight" Hetty said as she walked away.

"Yay" Kensi said excitedly as she gave a shocked Eric a huge hug.

"Okay okay watch Nell's back" Eric said hurriedly as Nell moved off a security camera and onto another one.

* * *

"Dean!" Kensi said as she spotted Deeks in the bikini bar.

"Baby girl" Deeks said as his eyes lit up, moving away from his group and swopping Kensi up, giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

"I missed you" Kensi whispered in his ear as he spun her around.

"Me too" Deeks said as he put her back down.

"Who's this Dean?" one of the men asked.

"My girl, Kiki" Deeks said as he wrapped an arm around Kensi.

"Ha, we thought you were gay!" one of the men exclaimed.

"Nah, just not wanting to get into trouble with this one" Deeks said, grinning at Kensi.

"Oh well, we'll see you tomorrow?" the guy asked.

"Uh actually, it's a bit of a surprise. I got a job out of state, and I want you to come with me" Kensi said, looking at Deeks.

"What?" Deeks asked, looking shocked.

"It comes with a massive pay raise, and it's that job I've wanted for so long! I'm sure you'll understand" Kensi said to the men.

"Yeah of course, good thing we finished up that thing today then" the men said to Deeks as they left.

"Hope they don't suspect too much when they all get arrested tomorrow" Deeks murmured into Kensi's ear as she smiled.

* * *

"I missed you Fern" Deeks said later that night, drawing patterns on Kensi's naked back.

"I missed you more. I uh, missed a shot today" Kensi said as she turned around to look at Deeks.

"Huh? Why?" Deeks asked, shocked.

"I was tired and I haven't been sleeping well since you left. I just wanted you home" Kensi said as Deeks put an arm around her, bringing her closer to him, their bare bodies pressed together.

"I'm home"


	18. Chapter 18

"Kensi?" Callen asked as Kensi walked into the bullpen at 4am.

"Callen I can't take it anymore" Kensi moaned as she sat down at her desk.

"Take what?" Callen asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Deeks" Kensi said as she lay her head down.

"What about him?" Callen asked as he wheeled his chair closer to her.

"I want him to leave me alone" Kensi said as Callen sighed.

"Kens you're married" Callen reminded her.

"He always wants to touch me" Kensi said as she lifted her head and motioned to the couches.

"Well, tell him not to" Callen said simply.

"I can't! It's his baby too" Kensi said as Callen sat on the couch.

"Maybe you should ask Sam this stuff" Callen said as Kensi lay her head on his lap and stretched out.

"I can't sleep without him kissing my belly or wrapping his arms around it. I can't eat without him patting my belly and telling the baby that it needs to eat to be strong and healthy. I can't even watch TV without Deeks talking, or rubbing it. I just need time without people touching my stomach!" Kensi exclaimed as Callen sat stiffly.

"Uh, are you planning on sleeping?" Callen asked as Kensi glared at him.

"Yes. This is going to be the best sleep I've had in five months. So Don't Move." Kensi enunciated as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

"G! If I find you're here you're dead! I'm breaking protocol and it better be worth it! I could even lose my job! You know your girlfriend- oh" Sam said as he walked into the bullpen five hours later yelling, only to stop short as he saw Callen awkwardly sitting as Kensi slept on top of him.

"Tell Jo I'm sorry. I'll call her when Kensi wakes up" Callen whispered as Sam shook his head, Callen's heart sinking until he saw Jo's head pop out from the tunnel.

"Oh" Joelle said as she saw Kensi stretched out on the couch.

"Sorry" Callen said as Joelle sighed.

"It's alright. I came over this morning and you weren't home and I called but you didn't answer. I got worried. It's school holidays so I don't have work for the next two weeks" Joelle said as she put the bag Callen hadn't seen on the table, taking out a burger, extra bacon and a vegie juice.

"Thanks. Come 'ere beautiful" Callen said as Joelle walked over. Callen awkwardly lifted his hand that Kensi wasn't sleeping on and drew Jo's face towards him in a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you tonight" Jo said as Sam took her back out of the building.

* * *

"Kensi? Kensi! Oh my gosh is she here?" Deeks said as he ran into the building a few minutes later.

"Make that noise stop" Kensi moaned as she put a hand over her ear.

"Oh Kens I was so worried. I mean I know you left a note but still! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Oh I missed you" Deeks said as he rushed over and kissed Kensi's belly.

"Deeks, just give her a minute" Callen said as Deeks finally noticed him, and backed off slightly.

"Is she alright?" Deeks asked.

"She just needs some uninterrupted sleep" Callen said quietly as Deeks frowned.

"Huh?" Deeks asked.

"Stop touching my belly all the time" Kensi said clearly and loudly, eyes still closed as Deeks jumped back.

"What?" Deeks asked hurt.

"Leave my belly alone. Don't touch my belly when I'm sleeping. Don't talk to my crotch when we eat. Don't kiss my stomach" Kensi said, voice rising with each word as Deeks backed away.

"Well to be fair I'm talking to the baby, not your crotch" Deeks said before ducking as Kensi threw the closest thing she could at him, which was her gun.

"Oh boy" Sam said as the gun flew straight into the chest of Granger.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen as long as you keep her happy Mr Deeks" Granger said as he walked to Hetty's office.

* * *

"That really hurt huh?" Sam commented as Kensi marched over to the firing range.

"Yeah" Deeks said as he sat down, a blank expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it man" Sam said as he patted Deeks's shoulder and sat down.

"I just feel, I dunno, she gets to be with the baby 24/7 and I want the baby to know me too" Deeks said as he got out his laptop.

"It's just a phase. Michelle went through the same thing" Sam said as he too got out his laptop.

"I guess. I mean a couple of weeks ago she loved all the attention I was giving to her" Deeks said as he pulled up the paperwork on the latest case.

"Just give her some space today and talk about it tonight" Sam said as Eric whistled to come up to OPS.

* * *

"So" Deeks said that night as he lay in bed facing Kensi.

"Sorry. Yes you can touch my belly. No not all the time. It's sweet and endearing and I know you want to spend time with the baby. It's only a few weeks until I'm full term. I'm uncomfortable and hot. I love you" Kensi said in a ramble.

"Okay thank you. Yes you're hot, and I love you too" Deeks said as he gave Kensi a kiss.

"Not that type of hot. Look at me" Kensi said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I have been" Deeks said grinning.

"Okay you can stop now" Kensi said as she saw Deeks looking at her belly.

"Mm hmm" Deeks said, clearly wondering whether he could touch her belly now.

"Here" Kensi said, taking Deeks's hand and placing it onto her belly.

"Wow. That's an active baby" Deeks said as he felt kicks against his hand.

"Mmm" Kensi said as she turned around to be spooned by Deeks, his hand still on her belly as they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Deeks: Maybe we should take a night off every now and then.  
Kensi: I'm so glad you said that.**

* * *

"Hey" Deeks said, coming over to Kensi's side of the bullpen.

"Hey" Kensi said, looking up from the report she was writing.

"Do you wanna take a night off tonight?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Kensi said.

"I love you" Deeks told her, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Love you too" Kensi replied, smiling as Deeks left the mission.

"Just like that?" Callen asked, shocked.

"Yeah we agreed that once in a while we just need a night off" Kensi said nonchalantly.

"They're smart G. They are with each other 24/7" Sam said nodding.

"Thanks Sam" Kensi said, somewhat proud.

"So what do you do on your night off?" Callen asked hesitantly.

"I know that look Callen. We both just stay at home" Kensi said reassuringly.

"What was G thinking?" Sam asked confused.

"What if we cheated on each other" Kensi said rolling her eyes.

"G they're in _love_. Have a little faith" Sam emphasised.

"Hey so are many people who end up breaking up" Callen pointed out.

"Deeks wouldn't do that" Kensi said confidently.

"Okay if you say" Callen said, arms up defensively.

"Who would he cheat on?" Kensi asked.

"I dunno, maybe some bimbo" Callen said.

"He's a smart guy G. Snapped up one of the best agents in the country, who is beautiful _and_ smart. Why would he go for dumb?" Sam said as Kensi smiled.

"Aw Sam that's so sweet" She said as she packed her things away for the night.

"Plus their _'taco time'_ is probably better than most couples in the country. Mix love with fitness and you get great results" Sam said winking as they all left for the night.

* * *

"Morning" Kensi said as she came into the bullpen.

"How was the night off?" Callen asked.

"Good. I painted my nails, watched _Top Model_ and made salad" Kensi said.

"Heya babe" Deeks said, giving Kensi a kiss.

"Hey" Kensi said.

"I love that colour" Deeks said, motioning to her nails.

"Thanks" Kensi said smiling.

"How was your salad?" Deeks asked

"Fine" Kensi said.

"How did you know she made salad?" Callen asked.

"She can't make anything else" Deeks said as Kensi feigned hurt.

"I so can" Kensi said.

"Nah uh" Deeks replied.

"So what did you eat?" Callen asked Deeks.

"Stuffed mushroom and chicken parmigiana" Deeks said as he sat down at his desk.

"Aw" Kensi said sadly.

"Lunch Princess" Deeks said, waving a container of the meal and putting it into the fridge.

"You're the best" Kensi said happily.

"I know" Deeks said cockily.

"Ugh" Callen said as he watched their interaction.

"You know you love it" Sam said as he watched his partner.

"Sure Sam. Sure"


	20. Chapter 20

**Post S7E08** "The Long Goodbye"

* * *

"You wanna go back to mine for a beer?" Kensi asked as she and Talia drove away from the bar.

"Kens we just had a beer and ice-cream" Talia pointed out.

"Okay want to come back and hang out?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, for a moment there I thought you wanted to hook up" Talia said.

"Deeks would probably like that show" Kensi said as she and Talia grinned.

* * *

"Hey your light is on" Talia said as they approached the front door.

"I turned it off this morning" Kensi said frowning.

"Guns?" Talia questioned.

"Stand by" Kensi said as she quietly unlocked the front door, both girls moving into the house.

"Deeks" Talia said as Deeks's head popped up from where he was on the couch.

"Hey girls" Deeks said, turning the volume down on the TV.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi sighed as she put down her gun.

"Callen didn't want to hang out" Deeks pouted.

"Well my plus one and I are hanging out here tonight" Talia said as she went to the kitchen.

"She's my plus one" Deeks protested.

"Not tonight I'm not. Where's Monty?" Kensi asked.

"Ruff" Monty barked as he scampered up to Kensi.

"Question answered" Talia said as she came back with a glass of water.

"Hey you stole my plus one for the weekend" Deeks complained as Kensi sat down on the couch next to him.

"Big baby. Callen's a cool guy" Talia said laughing.

"A social guy" Kensi added.

"What about me?" Deeks asked.

"What about you?" Talia asked back.

"You don't want to hang out with me?" Deeks questioned.

"I'd rather hang out with your better half tonight" Talia winked as she sat on the other side of Kensi.

* * *

"Deeks c'mon" Kensi said.

"I'm tired. It'll be like I'm not even here" Deeks said as he snuggled into a corner of the couch.

"We're gonna talk about our PSBs and watch a movie" Kensi said as she whacked him gently with a pillow.

"Okay goodnight" Deeks said as he covered his head with the pillow.

"At least go to bed" Kensi said.

"You're not there" Deeks mumbled.

"Okay if you can't go to sleep I don't want to hear about it tomorrow morning" Kensi told him, pressing a kiss into his temple.

* * *

"Great movie" Talia said yawning.

"Mm" Kensi said, her head not moving from its place on Talia's shoulder.

"Well sister I'd better get going" Talia said as she petted Monty.

"I gotta be honest, I wasn't too keen on you this morning when I found out we had to go undercover together" Kensi said.

"Yeah well I didn't want to go by myself and you were the hottest agent around" Talia said.

"Yeah I'm not sure that Deeks would've had the same appeal" Kensi said.

"Hm what about me?" Deeks mumbled, half-asleep.

"I'll see you partner" Talia said as she and Kensi got up.

"Until next time" Kensi said as she hugged Talia.


End file.
